Conventional control of an accelerator in an internal combustion engine involves a series of links and linkages from a foot pedal in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle to the butterfly valve or throttle blade in the air intake of the engine. To provide "feel" to the pedal and to return the throttle blade to idle, one or more heavy springs are positioned in the control chain of the accelerator to the throttle blade. Each link, spring and pivot position provides a source for misadjustment and failure. Failure because of corrosion and dirt between the pivot surfaces and the coils of the springs and misadjustment because of wear and looseness in the connection of the links.